


开罗之夜

by Woliena



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woliena/pseuds/Woliena
Summary: *R18*双受，Omega Dio&Omega 承*本质是篇沙雕，黄色沙雕————————————————————静止的时间在某个节点发生了崩坏。





	开罗之夜

回忆起那个夜晚的时候，Dio一口咬定是承太郎的错。是这个乔斯达家的愣头青先发了情，导致他也被Omega的信息素干扰了。他说他从没有过这种情况：和承太郎那种靠抑制剂解决问题的家伙不同，他平时总是好好地发情好好地做爱，生理周期稳定得很。  
——当然，婊子总爱把自己包装成圣母；Dio的话并不可信，在空条承太郎听来甚至有些可笑。要不是有强力Omega信息素的诱导，他怎么可能满身流着血就发了情。

那时候承太郎自己也愣住了。Omega之间的共鸣击中了他，一种轻柔的痒意在他体内扩散，空虚和接踵而来的渴望把他打得措手不及。股间缓缓流下的温热液体浸湿了他的内裤，或许还弄脏了价值两万元的纯羊毛制服裤。

毫无疑问，那水液来源于他自己。

他们在血泊里面面相觑，表情微妙地看了一眼对方撑起来的裆部。

真是够了。

空条承太郎的想法当然是继续打下去。但情潮来得气势汹汹，勉强撑过一轮对拳之后两个人就开始倚着替身喘气了。Dio眯着眼睛闻了闻承太郎的气味，吸血鬼敏锐的嗅觉告诉他两种纯度极高的Omega信息素正在发生反应，那些结构精密的小分子会把他们一步一步推进温暖黏稠的泥潭里。或许五分钟后他们就会随便找个路人骑上去，那个小面包肯定会被他们两个骑坏的——不，他一个就可以。  
但问题是，Dio不喜欢随随便便找个什么东西纾解情欲。  
洋馆里找来的Alpha都是他精心挑选过的。他讨厌看到干皱的皮肤和不洁的指甲，那会让他原本快乐的体验变成不愉快的经历。那样的话还不如和承太郎——  
…还是算了，这个暴躁的年轻人看起来只想欧拉他。  
如果能逃走的话，这一切都不是问题， 他有大把大把的Alpha可以挥霍…或许是这种荒淫无度的生活惯坏了他的身体，仅仅是发情初潮就让Dio腿软得快站不住了。

“喂。”

饥渴的吸血鬼甩了甩酸痛的手腕，腕上的金镯子碰出叮叮当当的脆响，“…都这样了还要和本Dio打架吗？乔斯达家的人为什么都这么没情趣呢？”

年轻的Omega哼了一声，帽檐下的脸没有表情。他一动不动地站在昏黄的灯光里，凝重的阴影像凶兽伏在在他脚下。这个男人看上去冷峻挺拔如同万年不化的冰山，致命的发情热仿佛只是不值一提的小事……只有他自己才知道后面已经湿到了什么程度。  
该庆幸他穿得厚重吗。空条承太郎压低了帽檐，他才十七岁，切实经历过的又发情只有一次——再拖下去只会让Dio占上风。自从第二性别分化后，他一直使用抑制剂来熬过发情期。能用抑制剂为什么不用？他之前一直这么想，也是这么做的。

但现在身边什么都没有，连最低剂量的喷雾都没有。

承太郎没时间悠哉悠哉地去药剂店里买瓶Omega强效抑制剂了，更何况眼前还有个一同发情的吸血鬼。长久被压抑的本能像座迅速苏醒的火山，外露的一小块皮肤因微升的体温泛起红色，更多清甜的Omega信息素从他掩藏在立领制服下的腺体中逃逸。热流在源源不断地涌向下腹，他被压在裤裆里的阴茎紧得难受。

空条承太郎有生以来第一次后悔自己系了两条皮带。

他心情复杂地瞄了眼Dio的裆部——该说Dio不愧是生活了上百年的Omega吗，那条奇怪的裤子还挺适合散热的…

年轻的Omega悲痛地意识到自己身体里的情欲从来就没熄灭过。它根本就不是随便泛几个泡的小热泉，它是一座真正的火山，只有一场酣畅淋漓的性爱、一个凶狠又牢固的标记才能将它暂时平息。

想被爱抚、想被进入、想被填满、想被占有…

没被Alpha标记过的身体急切地渴求着，流着水的后穴因空虚而微微翕张。夜间的开罗街道过于安静了，承太郎甚至能听到黏稠的体液咕啾咕啾地挤出穴口的声音。他们维持着奇妙的对峙，而年轻的Omega毫无经验。难受到不行的时候他终于合拢了双腿，自己蹭了蹭腿根和膝头。隔着两层毛呢的触感迟钝且微弱，纤维滑过皮肤的刺激甚至算不上爱抚，但他的羞耻心快要爆炸了——这种意外的事故根本就不合理、简直像是花京院收藏的成人漫画……

而Dio只是对他舔了舔嘴唇。

猫一样的粉色舌头轻轻滑过丰满柔软的下唇，又向上一勾舔了舔尖尖的獠牙。那个漂亮的金发婊子让世界环住自己的腰，把大半身重量都交到了替身怀里。潮红在吸血鬼苍白的皮肤上艳丽异常，他像个病中发烧的熟妓那样款款勾起男人怜爱和恐惧；带着血腥气的红酒味信息素甜美又淫靡，它是阿拉克涅编成的柔软的丝绒网，顺着夜风无形地扩散、毫不留情地缠住任何入网的猎物。  
承太郎从来没有接触过Dio这种Omega——吸血鬼的信息素浓郁到近乎有形，蛮横地霸占他的嗅觉、翻搅他的理智。

现在该怎么办，要用最后一招吗、乔斯达家祖传的、他精心准备的——  
“承太郎。”  
Dio喊了他一声，吐字里带着气音，“我说，既然都遇上了点小麻烦…不如合作一下？”  
他把世界收回了部分，金色替身半透明地悬浮在身后，“你应该不想让路人看见你发情的样子吧？还是说你想等完全发情之后去蹭路牌杆？”

“…闭嘴。”

“本Dio可以帮你。”吸血鬼朝他勾出一个甜蜜的微笑，比了个相当下流又时髦的手势。

“你想都不要想！”承太郎绝不放心让Dio用他尖锐的手指或者别的什么糟糕玩意儿插他。他还不想死在这种无聊的事上。

“那这样。”  
Dio换了个手势。

…在Dio生活的年代就有这些东西吗？  
无敌的空条承太郎皱紧眉头，脸越来越黑。

“以表诚意——”吸血鬼惬意慵懒地躺下，连声音听起来都是放松的；不过他仍没有收回替身，他的诚意是浮在警觉上的薄薄一层裱花奶油。Dio对着承太郎曲起一条腿，慢条斯理地解开了裤带。他把裤子褪到一半，绿色的饰带松松挂在膝盖上。承太郎把目光从连体紧身衣的裆部移开又移回，不知道该停在哪里。Dio细长的红色眼睛里倒映着疯狂的、高涨的欲望，他带着微笑继续脱下裤子，顺手丢到了一边。  
他像条习惯了黑暗和冰冷的蛇一样安然贴在地面上，向看客展示自己精致的鳞片和妖冶的身姿。蛇用双手摆弄着衣裆里的性器，尖尖的黑色甲片上流动着曜石的光彩。灵活得如同女人的手指挑起阴茎，锋锐的指甲从空隙处刺了进去。  
他划破了衣服。  
Dio甚至命令世界抬起自己的腿，把不断流着淫液的深红色穴口给年轻的Omega看。迪奥·布兰度不像空条承太郎，他是个十足十的婊子；他的身体早就熟透了，上下两张嘴都能轻松吃进Alpha的大尺寸，把他们榨得一滴不剩；他对自己的欲望忠实且坦诚。

“你这家伙…”

承太郎压低了帽檐。他的嗓子干得难受，声音低沉又嘶哑。眼前的画面像颗核弹在他的本能里爆炸，他的后穴和Dio一样难耐地翕张着，深处的生殖腔不断溢出黏稠的蜜液。事态在失控，欲望像辆制动失灵的车一头冲向末路、他已经别无选择了。  
怎么偏偏是今天、明明有好好服用抑制剂——  
真的要跟Dio…互摸…吗……  
如果可以，他希望自己想都不要想到这个词。

“你的［世界］，收起来。”  
再三考虑之后，承太郎终于朝Dio迈了一步。

“公平起见，也把你的替身收起来。”  
Dio眯着眼睛打量他，用一只偷腥的猫的神色，“不过…发情中就算想，也未必能使用替身。…要我帮你脱裤子吗？”

“吵死了。还有你的手、放到背后去。”  
“……这么咄咄逼人的样子真是不可爱，会有哪个Alpha…”  
“吵死了！我说闭嘴！！”收起替身的承太郎按住Dio的膝弯，“…我大概是疯了才会和你做这个。”

“别管那些了，我的…男孩……”Dio恶劣地用温柔的语气和他调笑，他用鼻尖蹭了蹭年轻Omega的面颊，顺势吸了一口承太郎的信息素，“很诱人的气味，不过和本Dio比起来还差点。”

“不要靠我那么近。”空条承太郎咬着牙，躲开了试图亲吻他嘴角的吸血鬼。现在他身负重任，正用那双手指修长的大手握着他们硬挺的性器。虽然性别都是Omega，但他必须用一双手才能环握住两根尺寸堪比Alpha的阴茎。Dio耸了耸腰，他的阴茎在承太郎的手掌中和另一根交错而过，湿漉漉的头部蹭到了一起。他们同时发出了一声拔高的气音。  
“再握紧点。”Dio缓慢抽送着，调整着舒服的角度，“让前液流下来吧…别不好意思地拢着了。”  
“你不能安静点吗！”承太郎喘着气，收紧了自己的手指。他没想到这样做会这么爽……比起偶尔的自慰，和其他Omega一起抚慰身体的新奇和羞耻让他敏感得像块烤软的棉花糖。他把两人的阴茎拢在手掌里上下套弄，时不时用拇指蹭蹭敏感的头部。Dio开始操他的手，两根完全勃起的阴茎上浮着狰狞的脉络、他们的腺液淋淋漓漓地流了承太郎一手，甚至沿着腕骨淌湿了他的袖口。  
“刚才居然在本Dio耳边吼那么大声…”吸血鬼把湿漉漉的额发拢到后面，潮湿的喘息间都是信息素的甜腻气味，“乔斯达家的‘代代都是绅士’呢？”  
“那和我有什么关系吗。”承太郎捏了把Dio涨成深粉色的性器，“快点！”

他们很快达到了一次高潮。承太郎紧跟着Dio射了出来，他们的精液溅在了手臂和小腹上，把紧贴的部位弄得一塌糊涂。

Dio没休息多久。他轻车熟路地抬高臀部，伸手摸了一把自己的穴口。吸血鬼毫不犹豫地直接往里面塞了三根手指，把饥渴的小穴插得咕啾作响。

“指甲不会扎到吗。”  
承太郎从口袋里摸出火机和烟盒，给自己点了一根。他用手臂撑起酸软的身体，往旁边退开了一些。

“你以为本Dio和你们人类一样贫弱吗？”金发的Omega傲慢地昂着头，喉结滚动了一下，一双红眼睛里闪着狐狸的狡黠，“这样还是不够吧？…Jo-ta-ro？”  
他刻意让那个名字在他濡湿的舌尖转了转，带了点漂亮的小小弹舌。

“来吧…我会帮你。”恶人的救世主慷慨地打开双腿，他抽出手指，扭着身让成熟软烂的深红色穴口蹭到了承太郎的腿根。  
空条承太郎僵住了。那一瞬间他甚至忘记了把肺里的烟气呼出去。那个柔软湿热的小穴给了他的大腿内侧一个缱绻的亲吻，Dio很湿…温热的液体正从他的微微外翻的穴中流到承太郎的腿上，顺着重力缓慢滑向年轻Omega的隐秘之地。  
他们两个，一样的、一样湿淋淋地在开罗的街道上发情。  
路灯投下昏黄暧昧的光线。他和Dio的皮肤上镀着蜜色的情欲，他们是两个Omega…两个等不到Alpha和抑制剂来填补寂寞的男性Omega。周围所有信息素都在呼喊求欢，他们的乳头和阴茎颤颤地立在空气里，可是没有人操他们，没有人按着他们的腰把阴茎插进贪婪的后穴、把精液灌入能够孕育生命的最深处。

空条承太郎没法否认，他兴奋了。 那已经不是被动的唤起、而是他本人正热切地，期待着某些新的尝试。

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

END【大概


End file.
